Dreams become Reality
by XxVampirexchanxX
Summary: Zexion a desperate emo boy who wishes a certain jock would look his way and love him… Dreams are dreams and reality is reality but can dreams become reality?
1. hate me I love you… Confusing eh?

Couple: ZexyXLexy!!!! X3 3 With others here and there!!!

Summary: Zexion a desperate emo boy who wishes a certain jock would look his way and love him… Dreams are dreams and reality is reality but can dreams become reality?

I am back I'm so sorry but the lack of ZexXLex was driving me insane or more insane then I already am… bwahahahaha!!!! Ok me be done nows!!!! XP ON WITH THE WRITING!!!!

WARNING: BoyXBoy! Don't flame me you have been warned… -twitchy eye thing- EMONESS courtesy of Zexion VIOLENCE courtesy of Lexaeus beating up emo kids and Zexion and his self mutilation! And strong language courtesy of Axel and his dirty dirty mouth… And Demyx constantly yelling WORLD DOMINATION!!!! XD You have been WARNED!!! Flamers will be shot with potato guns and puked on by my puppy and will face the wrath of THE EVIL COOKIE and SCARY UMBRELLA MAN!!!!! X3 sleep in fear... –scary evil mad scientist laugh- I am finished now…

Chapter 1 You hate me I love you… Confusing eh?

Sitting in my room all the lights have been removed along with all sources of heat except my little space heater I secretly have. My name is Zexion most people call me emo probably because I am… I finally came to realization after awhile… In my room thinking of him of how he hates me and wishes I was dead… If I died would it make him happy? Probably not I think he'd rather have me alive so he could continue making my life hell… Why do I love him? All he does is hurt me and say he hates me I don't understand… He's just beautiful and look at me I'm hideous… If he saw what I was what she did to me THAT STUPID BITCH!!!! My face is hideous how can anyone even look at me? How come my friends don't run and leave me like everyone else? Maybe my life isn't all bad I mean Demyx, Roxas, Axel, Vincent, Kadaj, and Zack still love me right? They said they did… but do they mean it? Hard to tell I trust them I guess I'm just paranoid yah that's it I'm being paranoid… Then pulling me from my thoughts I see my

reflection my hideous discusting reflection… The left side of my face fully exposed showing the scars and that dead orb that only sees darkness staring back at me… I screamed… I scream a lot these days and whenever I go into my hysterics of screaming I pull out my knife… Seeing the metallic sharp object sitting at the flesh covering my veins… I stuck the knife into the flesh sliding it down slowly cherishing every moment of pain longing for the next… Moving the blade left, right, up, and down creating a sick dance of silver and red until all I saw was black…

My alarm began to sound telling me school was going to torment me once more… -sigh- I was dreading the rest of the day the pain in my wrist burning like fire as I slipped my cupcake wrist band over my left wrist and my A.F.I. over the right. I began getting dressed picking out my 'Nightmare Before Christmas' shirt and tight black jeans with holes in the knees. I grabbed my black and red checker boarded book bag stung it over my shoulder pulled on my ES and walked out to my car. A dark blue 2005 Jeep Wrangler. I put the keys in ignition and began pulling out and just my luck I almost hit some one. They did not sound happy I looked in my rearview and… oh god it was him… DAMMIT! "HEY EMO BOY WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING! Worthless little fag…" Zexion's eyes began filling with tears once again listening to his dream boy say those words… "I'm sorry I'm so worthless in your eyes… I love you… Like your listening…" Zexion whispered aloud to no one but himself. The ride to school was long and painful but eventually the dreaded building came into view… Here we go again…

Zexion got out of his car only to be tackled by his best friend Demyx… This child had enough energy to run the continent of Europe and them some… "Good morning Demyx. How are you this morning?" Demyx always gave Zexion a funny look hi politeness was just so weird! "I'm good Zexy! How's you doin' hm?" Zexion chuckled at Demyx's awful grammar using his hand to cover his smile it was a habit of his. "Zexy don't cover your smile!" Zexion looked at Demyx questioningly. "And why not Demyx?" Demyx pouted "Because your smile is so pretty!" This caused Zexion's cheeks to darken. Before Zexion could say anything a loud booming voice that didn't sound too friendly interrupted "Well well well if it isn't the homo musician and his little faggot emo boy. Hehe." Once more it was him but Zexion doesn't take shit from nobody not even his dream boy. "Meat bag must you make fun of others? You're so stupid…" Zexion was glaring daggers at Lexaeus. "That is it emo boy! You almost hit my car this morning and now your being a smart ass huh? Well I know how to fix that." The jock was smirking cracking his knuckled Zexion and Demyx both were fully aware of what that meant. "Demyx RUN!" that was all it took and the emo and his best friend went running.

Zexion didn't see his dream boy for the rest of the day wishing he had he went home and repeated the same episode as the night before… Screaming, pain, and them peace and slumber…

Continue???? X3

I know it's short but I hope you all liked it!!!! . Thanks for reading! And please review!!!! Reviewers get cupcakes!!!! 3


	2. Chapter 2

WHOOHOO!!!! CHAPTER TWO PEOPLE!!!! HEC YES!!!!!

Oh and uh no fears I'm not dead! Thanks so much to all my reviewers!

Bestest buddie Audrey Cullen, Gaaragirl14, kilala30144, Left Right Chu, Sephiroth-For-President, and Bob Da Peach!!!!! THANKS SO MUCH PEOPLEZ!!!! Reviewers get cookies!!!! So don't forget 2 R&R!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! 3

Dreams Become Reality

Chapter 2

I awoke to a burn… Was my arm on fire? I opened my eyes. Nope no fire just the same dried blood and newly cut wound from the night before. I looked over at my clock fifteen till nine… Well that sounds like a very nice hour of the morning… O-O! HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!

I jolted out of bed encoring the burning protests coming from my forearms. I stripped, I ran, and I slipped in the shower… Oh my day is starting out just wonderful. It took about ten minuets to get my shower then blow dry and style my hair and now for the dressing…

Pulling on some black straight-leg jeans, my MCR shirt, blue converse, and of course putting on thick layers of my precious eyeliner. Oh how I love it so! 3 I ran out the door black messenger bag in hand heading towards the car. I pulled the door open and shoved the keys into the ignition.

I was off… A race between me and this DAMN SHORT BUS IN MY WAY!!!!  I looked over on the side walk and noticed a boy with a mullet Mohawk thing walking to school… Wait I only know one boy with that hair…

"Dem get in the car." I demanded flinging open the passenger door. "ZEXY! I love you for picking me up! I was… well I sorta…" I looked at Demyx knowing the exact words that were about to exit those lips. "You over slept… Again… Dem you need to get up earlier… Honestly…" Zexion shook his head at his idiot friend whom he still loved and saw a young blond boy chasing after a bus and yelling quite a few colorful words at the driver. I pulled over once again and flung the back seat car door open.

"C'mon Roxas… Let's go…" Roxas looked up gratefully "Thanks Zexion… I swear that bus driver is plotting against me… I got so close but then he drove away like always…" Zexion honestly felt bad for Roxas it really was true the bus driver did hate him and was plotting against him… Poor Roxas…

"It's alright Roxas. Happens to us all at one time or another." Roxas looked confused "We all get plotted against by crazy bus drivers?" I rolled my eyes. "No we all are late and/or miss the bus…" Roxas answered with a simple oh and let it be… It was a quiet car ride until another colorful voice could be herd along with the laughter of what looked like a redhead senior. Demyx looked at the scene before him and pondered on what was going on and who that was while humming the jeopardy theme. _Wait wait I know this one… ZOMFG THAT'S AXEL!!!!!_

"Zexion can we pick up Axel too? I think his brother just dumped him off to make room for Zack." My eye twitched I really didn't like this kid he was loud and well just plain evil. So why did I help him you ask. Because I'm a kind a caring person you say no quite the opposite. Demyx gave me the kicked puppy face end of story.

The redhead climbed in the back next to Roxas smiling like a big idiot. "Well thank you so much for picking me up Zexy. I would have been late and even worse I probably would of gotten picked up by Larxene and raped. ::Shudders::" I rolled my eyes at him and somewhat glared. "You're welcome Axel but just so you know still I don't like you and please don't make this a habit…"

I looked in the back and noticed a slight pink gracing Roxas' cheeks as he stared dreamily at the other boy in the back of whom I did not like. Great just great my little emo boy of whom I protect to the best of my ability is falling for a complete idiot… great… My thoughts were interrupted by the sight of my hell that awful awful place called school. Oh how I hate it so. I parked my baby in its normal spot and we all started running.

Thinking we were all gonna make it in time only to have it ripped from us by the obnoxious ringing of the bell. Not to mention walking into class to see our twitchy science teacher… well twitching… at us… Which FYI is not a good sign. "Well ::twitch twitch:: how nice of you boys to ::twitch:: join us today… ::twitch:: Now if you would ::twitch:: please take you seats. ::twitch twitch VIOLENT TWITCH::" O.o

All of us now totally creped out walked as quickly as possible to our assigned seats. Can you guess where mine is? Just my luck it was behind him… I was forced to sit there smell his intoxicating smell, stare at those muscles, and drool over him_… Oh my if his muscles are that huge I wonder what the size of his… O///O ZOMFG!!!! BAD BAD BAD ZEXION!!!! DIRTY DIRTY THOUGHTS!!!!! BAD!!!! Oh no… I just slapped myself… And now he's… he's… STARING AT ME!!!! His eyes are so pretty… And those lips… GAH! HE'S SO GEORGEOS! Oh no I'm blushing… great…_

"Yo emo boy… What's your issue?" his voice rang so loudly in my ear the utter disgust in his voice made me wish I was dead. _He really does hate me… _"Emo boy?" I straightened "I have no issue meat bag… And since when do you talk to me?" He looked entertained the looks that made me want to slap him or have him pin me to a bed and play rape with me… "Since you slapped yourself across the face in the middle of science emo boy." I glared at him as always "You shouldn't concern yourself with me meat bag it's not like you care at all."

After those words left my mouth the bell rang I sat there for a moment gathering my things just long enough to see his girlfriend captain of the cheerleaders came up to him and attempted to suck off his face. My chest clenched my eyes stung like hell I ran away from there the image of them playing in my head over and over again. Next was PE… Oh how I loath the son of a bitch whom came up with the idea of PE… Locker room… As I sit on the bench refusing to dress out he walks up to me.

"Hey emo boy. How come you never dress out?" I looked up at him "I hate PE it's pointless and painful…" He got a look of shock on his face horrified one might put it. "How can you not like PE?! Wait if you don' like PE then that means…" His face went from horrified to beyond amused… "HEY EVERYBODY EMO BOYS A FAG!!!!"

My heart stopped… I wanted to die… The whole locker room laughing and all at me… Tears swelled up in my eyes as I glared daggers at him… He looked at me saw my tears and just laughed even harder… I pulled one of my razors out of my book bag it didn't matter to me if they all saw or even if he saw I couldn't take it… I pulled up my arm warmers and began slashing… Everything went quiet… Everyone stared… Nobody laughed… Not even him… I didn't care I just kept slashing until I heard the scream of that little emo boy of whom I love so much… I looked into those bright blue orbs now beginning to fill with tears…

"Roxas I'm sorry I guess I just… couldn't take it… I'm sorry…" Roxas ran a finger through my hair smoothing it out over my eye. "Zexy what made you do this?" "I think just maybe it might have been Lexy's fault…" A cold deep voice said with an amused tone. "You know what Xem I think you just might be right." Another not so different spoke to the first. "Hehe… What does it matter any ways he's just some dumb jock who doesn't know shit." A more calm voice spoke but still quite similar to the first to… Oh no I hope to God I wrong…

Three boys walked out from the back part of the locker room reveling the identity of the speakers… I was right… The three notorious triplets… The oldest Xemnas about 6ft 8in. long silver hair more piercings that God allows and a nice long criminal record to go along with it. The second Ansem 7ft 3in. long silver hair the darkest skinned of the 3 and was basically Xemnas' thug. The third Xehanort standing at about 6ft 4in. the lighter skinned triplet still having the long silver hair and he'd probably be described as the calmer triplet but when you compare calm to his brothers that's not saying much… Everyone froze with fear at the sight of the three even him…

"Well well well Lexy long time no see." The eldest smirked. He was stuttering "W-well h-h-hi X-Xem H-how ya b-been?" "Your stuttering is pathetic… Come boys he's not worth our time…" With that the eldest and the youngest began to walk away but the middle triplet Ansem just stood there looking preoccupied with a spot on the wall… Wait what? "Ansem what the hell are you staring at?" Xemnas asked amused. "The wall… There's a spot ya see it?" Ansem said pointing it out, "Uh… Oh yah sure I see it…" Xemnas smacked Ansem in the back of the head and demanded to leave Ansem obliged and went… They are the most frightening teenagers I have ever seen…

After the entire seen with the triplets ended Roxas took me to go get bandaged up…Once I was bandaged and Roxas' had finished nursing me I began my walk to my next class.

It was only I in the hall until rather large foot steps could be herd not far ahead and then I turned a corner and there stood him… He looked at me obviously not happy with my earlier actions. "Hey emo boy come here for a sec." I went to him… Before I could even blink he had me pinned against a wall fist balled up and ready to strike… This is not going to turn out well…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I am so mean! CLIFF HANGER!!!! X3 BUWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I hope you guys liked it! I kinda think it sucked a bit but oh well… R&R pwease!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys…It's Audrey Cullen. Sadly, my buddy cannot update on her own, she must send me the story and I must upload them for her…:sigh:

Ah well. I did a BUNCH of editing for you!!

Ah…

Love me.

YO! :D I'm back! Surprised?! Hehe… I am! Ok so lets thank you amazing reviewers and get on with the writing!! :3

Audrey Cullen, Gaaragirl14, kilala30144, Left Right Chu, Sephiroth-For-President, Bob Da Peach, Mizu Hoseki, Billie the forth sage, Twilight Emo Godess 801, Blueclouds, Number XIV Roxanne, ILuvRiku, Dinesttx, Arndis, LoZfanchick!

Whoa… that's a lot!! XD SWEET!! LOVE YOU GUYS LIKE SO SO SO VERY MUCH!! MUAH TO YOU ALL!! AND HERE LOTS OF COOKIES!!

Dreams Become Reality

Chapter 3! L

_It was only I in the hall until rather large foot steps could be herd not far ahead and then I turned a corner and there stood him… He looked at me obviously not happy with my earlier actions. "Hey Emo boy come here for a sec." I went to him… Before I could even blink he had me pinned against a wall fist balled up and ready to strike… This is not going to turn out well…_

His fist stopped only a few inches from my face… why? "What the hell Emo boy?! Why'd you go off an do that just cause I called you a fag?!" All I could do is stare… "C'mon Emo boy! Answer me DAMNIT!" once again all I could do was stare… If him beating the shit out of me I could care less he was touching me… My heart fluttered… I felt a blush run across my horrid face. _I'm not worthy of him he's so above me… How dare I taint him by just allowing him to touch me. I HATE MYSELF!_ Tears began to sting my eyes once more. He looked back up at me. "Hey Emo boy don't cry. Jeeze I can't even talk to you with you crying… What is your deal?" Wait is he somewhat worried about me? Heh… I wish

At that moment his girlfriend walked up yelling his name in her obnoxiously shrill voice. _Damn I hate her._ "Lexy-poo what are you doing we have class!" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and giving me a death glare. "Hell it's not my fault he decided to spazz in gym. Besides I wanna know what his problem is!" "Lexy lets go this stupid Emo kid isn't worth your time…" Larxene looked at him pleadingly… _She probably just wants him to fuck her in a closet the whore… DAMN I HATE HER! _

So you know what he did… He dropped me… and can you guess what else happened? My hair it moved straight out of my eye… my horridly deformed face, my shame, the thing she did to me… It's too late to cover it… _He's seen… He's seen how absolutely hideous _

_I am… Now… Now and only now do I know that he'll never love me… I'm too ugly to disgusting… _I looked up at him only to see horror written across his perfect face… Larxene screamed he just stood there… My tears started falling and then I ran… _THAT'S IT! I'M GOING HOME AND I'M GOING TO PULL THAT TRIGGER!! No wait that's far too quick… A monster like me deserves a slow painful death… I'll think of something that suits me for my sin… _

I bolted from my locker to my car and sped the whole way home while still crying my eyes out… I unlock the door to my big empty house where only I live. Slowly walking up the stairs thinking how happy I'll make him with my death. I'll never bother him again… I pulled out my knife the sharpest I own. Setting it at the hem of my wrist I rip it down hard feeling it slice my left forearm open the crimson liquid spilling to the floor. I press the knife against the skin of my right forearm and tear it through even harder than the left my artery splitting straight open. After the major cuts where finished I decided I wasn't in enough pain so I began slicing across over my already open wounds. It felt so good… _It's what I deserve… What he would want… what would make him happy… What would make him smile and laugh… I can bring him joy with my death… I love him…_ Everything went black…

_Why won't he answer his phone or HIS FUCKING DOOR FOR THAT MATTER! Darn that Zexion…_ Reaching under the mat for his spare key I found it with ease and quickly stepped in. The second I did the smell of blood entered my nose… _OH MY GOD ZEXY!!_ I ran up the stairs to his room I paused before opening the door not sure what I'd find I held my breath and took two steps in and screamed as loud as I think I ever have… I ran over to the boy who's like my older brother. His lilac hair stained in crimson, his eyes closed, the blood from his incisions all around him.

I flipped my phone out and dialed 911 as fast as my fingers would dial. I told my problem and an ambulance was coming. Kneeling next to Zexion I whispered to him "please hold on. Even though I know you don't want to… just please… I need you Zexy…" The paramedics arrived and loaded him and sped away with me in the front seat. At the hospital I was questioned by the nurses to see if I knew why he tried to you know… _I said no even though it was a total lie. My blue eyes are impossible to see through unless you really really know me. Heh… It's helpful most of the time! _

Arriving at school later on in the day I saw him… that guy that made Zexy hate himself… _And just my luck he's walking towards me great…_ "Hey uh… Roxas right?" I nod and glare "Where's uh Emo boy? He sick or something?" I glared until my face hurt. "Fuck off…" oops… O-O I made him angry… Before I even had time to run he had me pinned. "What the hell you little FAG. All I did was ASK where your damn Emo king was!" "Why do you care?!" "Well he freaked yesterday and I wanted to know if something really was the matter." I paused trying to keep my temper under control and as usual found myself unable to.

"You want to know huh? I'll tell you why he's not here… BECAUSE OF YOU GOD DAMNIT HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF LAST NIGHT!! THAT WHY! THAT'S WHY HE'S AT THE HOSPITAL AND NOT HERE! THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T BUG HIM TODAY!! I HATE YOU DAMNIT!! GO DIE! GO FUCK OFF AND DIE YOU SONOVA BITCH!!" he dropped my yelling becoming incoherent because of the sobs… he looked shocked. Then I saw my lover he scooped me up in his strong but overly slim arms and held me close I didn't care I just wanted to cry… "Roxas please calm down. Please don't cry. C'mon lets go see him eh?" I looked up at him and nodded. "I want to come too." We both turned to see him right behind us looking determined to go. "If it really is my fault like the blond says I want to come." Axel wasn't about to argue and neither was I. For all I know some good might come out of this.

Walking in Zexy's room I looked him over from a distance just long enough to see his eyes or in his case eye open. "ZEXY!" I squealed.

"Hello there Roxas." Smiling I looked at my little blond whom looked at me as if I'd broken him. "You scared me so bad Zexy! Please never again…" I looked at him he really was broken apart over this… _great now I hurt him too… ugh… who haven't I hurt?! MY DEAD GREAT GRANDMA?!_ I looked at him once again and smiled. Then I saw HIM?! Why was he here?! "Hey Emo boy. What's up?"

Hopefully to my lovely reviewers that didn't suck… I hope it didn't… R&R? pwease?


End file.
